


Mob boss

by moonfox281



Series: Fumes of our love [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, I hope this could be called funny, M/M, POV, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: “... won’t help Boss win anything over his mob wife, Nightwing’s doing a pretty good job of it.” Oh no!No no no no no nooo!!!!!!! His breath stopped when he watched the shadow slowly appeared on Dick’s face.Fuck! He was so fucked!!!





	

 

 

It had been one hell of a day for him, so when Jason got home and saw Dick sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer and holding a pillow in his arms, a couple of cases lying around him, he didn’t even bother taking off his clothes and flopped right on the bed, he let his body sink into the mattress and felt Dick’s gentle hands massaging his sore head.

“Rough night?” Dick’s voice came out like a sing-song whisper, he could even imagine the smile on the corner of his lips on that sentence.

“Yeah.” He groaned, arms wrapping around Dick’s waist, pulling him closer just to lay his head on his lap, eyes closed, enjoyed the way Dick’s hands work its magic.

 

It could only be a few minutes and his hands started running its way behind Dick’s back. What could you possibly expect?! He was the kind of guy that got his blood pumping everywhere, and Dick was very beautiful.

So yeah, things went then and there, in minutes he already had Dick on all four, face buried in pillow, winning, moaning like it was his first time.

It still blew his mind, still made all the blood in his body feel like boiling, his knuckles turned white when he grope on the headboard too hard and cracked the wood, trying to restrain himself from taking Dick too rough.

When he couldn’t take it anymore and let a part of it slip out, his thrusts were too hard and fast Dick’s arms gave up, his tears wet the pillow and the sounds he was making just kept driving Jason madder and madder.

 

He didn’t hear it at first, too caught off with that breathy whines the other was making, it was Dick who noticed it. He tried to tell him, but his words choked down every time Jason bottomed out.

 

“J…jay..ah! Slow d… your phone…!”

 

He managed to get a few words out, back arching so high it could hardly be humanly possible.

 

“Fuck it!” He growled out.

 

At this moment, with Dick like this, the world could burn down out there and still he wouldn’t give a shit, all of his worlds was right here, in front of his eyes.

His phone kept buzzing and he could feel that Dick was getting distracted by it, so he slowed down his pace and thrust in deeper, bending down to drop kisses down every inch of skin he could reach, to roll his tongue inside of that sweet mouth like it was his heroin, pulling Dick’s intention back to him, _only_ him.

His phone kept buzzing, it was his work’s one, and a part of him was telling that this was probably important cause his men knew better to interrupting him on this time, but most parts of him had already knew what was more important.

 

 

“Take it, it’s probably serious.” Dick said breathily, his bang got into his eyes and he was looking at Jason with those ocean eyes.

 

He didn’t want to, wanna keep holding him, kissing him, being in him, they had took too long to be together, too much lost, too much mistakes, even now, when they’d been together for 4 years, it still scared him, that if he spared so much as a minute away from Dick, he would leave him and never come back. But Dick was right, this was probably serious, and that fact made him angry.

 

Jason grope his phone from the nightstand so fast he almost knocked down the lamp, he could hear the plastic cover slowly cracked in his tight grip.

 

“WHAT” He groaned and thrust too hard into Dick that made his body jolted up.

 

He didn’t stop what they were doing, he wanted to hear his moans, wanted whoever was hearing to know what they were doing, and how big a mistake this phone call was.

Seemed like they were right, this was important, and shit, he could feel Dick tighten around him, he was getting close.

 

“Keep them company, I’ll be there in 20.” Just like that, he turned off the phone and threw it away, both hands on Dick’s hips, thrusting frantically.

Dick came with a muffled whine as he bit down the pillow, Jason followed suit, biting Dick’s shoulder. He crept a hand over Dick’s stomach, listening him slowly gathering his breath, massaging, feeling himself in there.

When Dick’s eyelids turned heavy, he kissed his neck gently, whispering.

“I have to go.” With Dick like this, he wanted to stay, more than _anything_.

“Um.” Dick lightly nodded, and it was Jason’s cue that he better leave now, or he would never be able to walk out the door.

 

He untangled from Dick, kissing his cheek for the last before tugging the blanket over his shoulders and closed their bedroom door.

That night, he loaded his guns more than necessary and drove so fast he ditched the cops before they could even begin chasing him.

 

 

 

 

 =========================

 

 

 

 

He was on his way to Dick’s location when his men informed him Nightwing had been followed. His mind went straight to Deathstroke, Owlman, Tarantula, Court of Owl, Raptor… shit, the list just went on and the more he thought about it, the more he freaked out.

When the second call came, he could practically felt the deadly weight on his shoulders being lifted off, turned out it was just some kid. When he looked down to the speed clock he realized that it was time for him to slow down if he ever wanted to drive this bike again.

He was only a few blocks away when the third call informed him the bad news.

 

When Jason got there, Dick was nursing over the kid, patting his back. A few of his men scratched the back of their heads, Jefferson Stones, the head of Dick’s guard team came over to greet him, he looked confused, damn Jason didn’t blame him, he was confused too.

He came close to Dick and boy, he looked mad.

 

“He’s hurt, Hood.” Man, Dick was giving him his business’s tone. He was so in trouble!

“Come down, babe. My men said it’s just a fresh wound.”

 

Dick didn’t respond, just glared at him through the lenses and yes, he could feel the sweat on the back of his neck rolling down.

Jefferson came to stand next to him and gave him the kid’s phone.

When his men said that the kid was taking Nightwing’s pictures, he thought it was just some photographer or a crazy fan, but when the phone lighted up, his vision turned red.

 

He didn’t even scroll down to the last pics, he tore his eyes away and looked at the kid. He wasn’t that young, looked around Tim’s age.

 The little fucker, he was hugging Dick, letting his Pretty Bird pat his back and talk sweet nothing to him, fucking fake sobbing,… when Jason realized the little curl on the corner of that bastard mouth when he hide his head on Dick’s chest, something snapped in him.

The phone in his hand turned to pieces like bread crumbs before he even realized, he grope that fucker shoulder and pulled him up by the front of his shirt high enough to see eye on eye, his legs flew way above the ground.

“Next time I catch you doing this, you won’t have hands to take those damn photos again.”

 

His face went pale and when Jason dropped him, his legs turned noodles, he slammed his ass flat on the ground, sweating like it was mid-summer.

Dick shot up to his feet right after that and pulled his arm hard, forcing him to face him.

Shit, even with a storm above his head, he still looked shockingly beautiful, no wonder why he always got these kind of bastard following him.

“Hey! What the hell was that for?”

“We’ll talk about it when we get back.” He held his forearm, his thumb rubbed on that skin tight Kevlar suit of him before looking down to the bastard and turning to order two of his men. “Take him home, make sure to wipe his computer clean.”

 

 

No one could see it, but Jason smirked when that bastard’s face went white after his words.

 

 

 

 

 

================================ 

 

 

 

 

 

When Dick stormed inside the room, he was ready for it.

 

“That wasn’t necessary!”

_What was Dick even mad about, he did the right thing._

“Guess what?! It fuck was, Goldie!”

“No, no it was not! Being a crime lord doesn’t mean you can scare people off like that!”

Now it was his turn to get mad.

“I have the right to do so,” _I’m your boyfriend, your fiancé, your husband_ died at the end, it wasn’t hard to tell with the 5 carat Grandidierite 18K black gold ring he slipped on Dick’s finger one and a half year ago, but the gang didn’t need to know it, at least not yet. “Even when I don’t give a flying fuck about rights, the guy was taking your−”

“No! You should have just let him alone, people do that all the time, it isn’t something new.”

 

A string snapped in Jason’s head.

 

“People do what now?”

 

_Fuck, oh God, is he even serious? How long has it been? People do that and he didn’t know a shit? Why didn’t Dick tell him about this?_

 

“Gosh, he’s just a kid, Hood!”

“Hold on a sec, why didn’t you tell me about this before?”

“Urgh, please. Last time I told you about Raptor, you sent a crew to follow me every step, besides, it’s not something important.”

“Not something…” He stopped to take a breath and rubbed his hand over the front of the helmet. “Not something important?! You do remember I’m your husband, right?” He pointed a hand out and spoke in Latvian.

“Don’t change the subject. I’m talking about the way you treat kids.”

“No, this is exactly something we need to discuss, and that brat isn’t even a kid. He’s… what, twenty? Twenty-two? You keep being like this is exactly why the Demon Spawn keeps clinging to you like you’re all for his own.”

“Don’t pull him into this, there’ nothing wrong with the way I treat people, not all of them could be all tough and big like you.”

“Shit, do you even know the way that guy looks at you? And you expect me to do nothing?”

“And your way of you doing something is to scare the hell out of an innocent kid?”

“Innocent?! The fuck that he is!” He roared out in Russian, cause when his mind went unclear that was what his mouth automatically worked out with.

“Don’t you dare arguing me about that! If I could let your selling drugs and illegal weapons pass, then yes, taking my pictures is innocent!” Dick screamed back in Arabic, pointing a finger on his chest.

 

They both stared at each other for a long time, breathing heavily.  

 

OK, he admitted, this was more of his problem, but Dick couldn’t blame him on that. Gosh, how could he always be so fucking oblivious on these things?!

It was hard enough that he had to deal with Dick’s dark, dangerous, mid-age men fan club, now this?!

Jason was seriously considering about taking Dick away for a few weeks when he reached his hand out to touch his cheek. Gotham wouldn’t burn down if they left, this place had already got more Bats than necessary anyway (thanked to Bruce’s habit of picking up children out of nowhere).

 

Dick was still mad, he knew it, and part of it was because Jason was being a selfish piece of ass that didn’t really want to share his hot ass husband to anyone else but couldn’t bring himself to admit it out loud.

 

 

“... won’t help Boss win anything over his mob wife, Nightwing’s doing a pretty good job of it.”

 

 

 

_Oh no!_

_No no no no no nooo!!!!!!!_

 

His breath stopped when he watched the shadow slowly appeared on Dick’s face.

 

Fuck! He was so fucked!!!

 

Slowly, really slowly, Dick turned his head and stared toward the source of that statement.

_That new kid! Of fucking course it gotta be him!_

 

“What did you say?”

 

Jason didn’t even have to look to see the way the blood drained of his men’s faces, his own face had also gone pale too.

When Dick furiously turned back to look at him, his heart skipped a beat.

“Mob wife?” Dick looked like a fucking hurricane when he lashed out. “That’s what you’ve been feeding them?”

 

Shit! Dick was fucking scary when he was like this. Jason was sweating under the heavy suit and yes, he was totally freaking out now.

Dick was never supposed to know that!

 

“Wait… calm…” He knew he was losing his face in front of the gang, but shit, looking at Dick right now made his body want to crawl its way back to the coffin long times ago.

When the big man inside of him decided it was time to show up, he inhaled sharply and gently touched Dick’s arms in the way he knew would make Dick’s head stop for a moment.

“Birdie.” He took his chin and tilted it up so they could see face to face, well, not actually face to face, not when his hood was still on and those two ridiculous beautiful blue gems were hidden behind the mask. “You know what you are to me.”

_My sun, my life, my world._

He knew he rarely said those words out loud, and he knew it wasn’t enough for Dick sometimes. It made him scared, cause Dick always had people out there, waiting in line to be with him, to take care of him, to tell him how much they loved him and how much he meant to them. Jason on the other hand, could barely say the “L” word out easily, even when Dick was everything to him, and he had seen him that way since 13.

When Dick’s frown eased off, he felt like a million weight was lifted off his shoulder.

He wanted to kiss him, especially when their faces were merely an inch from each other, cause that was his way to quickly get off the trouble that he knew was his. Dick got his own way, with those pouty seductive lips and puppy eyes, the thing about him was that Dick always looked fuckable, but when things got tensed and it was his fault?! Man, a couple of blinks and Jason forgot what he was even mad about.

He was so wrecked!

 

“No.” Surprise, Dick pushed him out. “I’m not dropping this!”

 

_Oh come on!_

“Pretty bir−”

“You can’t sweet talk out of this, Hood. You’re on the couch tonight.”

 

For the third time of tonight, something snapped in his head. His brain completely shut off for a good few seconds.

 

“WHAT?!!!!”

 

When he managed to roar out, Dick was already heading to the door.

“I’m leaving.”

 

 

 

His head ticked for a moment, when he got normal again, Dick had left, and the gang was staring at him. Suddenly, he felt an itch running around the whole of his body.

“Crap.”

 

He was so done, half of his head was thinking about what was going to come when he got back home, and the other half was listing the things he should say to get himself out of this tangle. It was only a couple of seconds but his head had already felt like exploding.

Glancing his eyes away, Jason could feel the whole gang was staring at him now. Speaking about it.

“How many times have I told you, **_never_** call him like that when he’s around!”

 

_‘When he’s around’._

Yeah, it was a stupid mistake. He and the gang had been calling Dick’s his mob wife behind his back for quite a long time, probably even before they got married.

It was one of the goons idea when Jason was complaining about how bitchy Dick got when it came to safety. So yeah, he didn’t started it, but he didn’t god damn stop it too (encouraged it somehow, even).

God, he was so done!

 

 

 .

 

 

When he got back, things exploded. He knew both were fighting over nothing, and it shouldn’t have gone this big. But at this point, he couldn’t even remember what he was even mad about.

He avoided Dick’s questions and doubts by not saying things he should have said and by saying things he shouldn’t have said. When his head cooled down and his eyes could finally see things clear without red fog floating around, Dick had his eyes wide and an expression on his face that looked so hurtful and torn it made his heart ached badly he couldn’t breathe cause Dick had never looked this sad. When he realized it was over, he was standing alone in the middle of the living room, and Dick had already locked himself in their bedroom.

 

That night, he slept on the couch. There were 2 guest rooms in their place but the couch was the closest he could get to Dick.

 

 

 

 

 

=======================

 

 

 

 

The first day after their fight, Dick didn’t talk to him.

When they got back, Dick went straight to the room and closed the door. It was midnight when Jason decided to knock on the door and ask if he was still mad at him. Dick didn’t answer, Jason took the hint and got back to the couch.

 

 

On day 2, he did just the same. The only thing answered him was the sound of the clock ticking on the wall.

 

 

On day 3, when he got back after a big deal, the bedroom’s door was open. He let his heart jumped at the sight and quickly killed the franticness in it while he watched the emptiness of the room and the way the bed was tucked neatly.  No note was left and Dick’s clothes were gone in the dressing room.

That night, he slept on the couch because the bed was cold and it smelled like him.

 

 

On day 4, Dick still didn’t come back. Jason crashed the night at the gang’s base. When his men asked, he lied and told them Dick kicked him out even though he got the whole apartment for himself.

 

 

On day 5, Tim looked at him and shook his head, the girls confronted him cause of course they would be on Dick’s side. Dick kept avoiding him and the demon spawn smirked at him like he had already known this would come and obviously enjoyed the hell out of it.

Jason stayed at the base again cause there were works there so he could bury himself in it and forget about reality. No one dared to ask why he was still here or what happened between him and Nightwing, but he could feel the question hovering above their heads. He ignored it, he just didn’t want to go back, home was not home without him.

 

 

On the 8th day, it took him everything to knock on the door, smelling like bourbon and stale cigarettes. Alfred answered it and he looked at him with understanding eyes. He found Dick playing in the garden with the little brat, he laughed but there was no enjoyment in his eyes, he looked relaxing but his muscle all tensed like a rusty puppet, and the two dark bags under his eyes almost shocked Jason cause how lifeless it looked.

When they spotted him, the brat quickly pulled Dick back behind him like Jason was a big bad wolf and Dick was his dearest little white sheep. The kid threw insulting words that if it was a normal day, Jason would have plucked his head out, but all he could focus on was the way Dick was looking at him. Dick smiled but it was heartbreaking and worse than crying.

 He left so quick he almost stumbled on Alfred on his way out. He heard Dick calling his name but didn’t dare to turn back and face him.

That night he came back to their apartment, lying on the cold sheet and staring at the ceiling for what felt like eternity till he passed out.

 

 

 

 .

 

 

It was around 3AM when he heard the noise. He didn’t hear any foot steep even with the special system he put on the floor, so Jason went to the living room with two pistols fully loaded.

When he saw him, standing next to the dining table in normal clothes with a duffle bag on the table, Jason dropped the guns cause his hands suddenly felt like there was no strength in them.

Dick smiled and it still looked sad and cracked.

“Hey.”

 

When Dick came closer and put a hand on his face, looking up to see his eyes, Jason was still staring at him like he had seen a ghost.

“You ok? I saw you at the Manor today. You looked wrecked, still do.”

 

That was his line.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry. It was my fault,” _It was not._ “I shouldn’t have reacted like that” _You have every right to._ “I’m sorry for what I’ve said” _No._  

Dick was about to continue but it hurt and arched too bad so Jason had to shut him. He pulled Dick’s neck closer as fast as he could and kissed him hungrily, he slammed him into the wall and grinned his hips so there was space left between them.

It felt nice and bad at the same time being able to touch Dick again, so he kissed him more, hosting him up and wrapping his long leg around his hips.

He should be the one who showed up first, should have been the one who apologized, those lines should have come from him, but again, Dick took all the guilt, blaming himself for Jason’s sake.

Dick broke out first for the sake of oxygen, Jason was half way on tearing his shirt apart.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” He kept whispering in the crock of Dick’s neck while tears rolled off his face.

Dick was shaking and he could feel it. Those long fingers slid through his hair and massaged the skin of his head, when Jason looked up, Dick was giving him that ugly smile, the one that looked happy and sad at the same time. Like that little line was all he ever needed to hear and it had taken Jason too long to say it.

 

After all these years, it was still hard to open up.

He knew he hurt Dick, and he shouldn’t have come back because one day things would end up like this again, he would say things that he didn’t really mean them and just kept going till he saw Dick’s heart bleeding, ruining the only thing he ever believed in. Dick would leave and Jason would drink and smoke and put more criminal into hospital than he should ever do, he would do everything but _nothing_ , nothing to get him back.  

 

_I’m sorry_

_I was wrong_

_I don’t deserve you_

_Please forgive me_

_Don’t leave me_

 

One day _, one day_ , he would be able to say all of it out loud easily, he had been able to propose Dick, then one day he could give all those things to Dick.

But who knew if Dick would stay till that day.

 

For now, all Jason could do, was to hold Dick tight in his arms, kiss him, pin him down and hope that this wasn’t just a dream.

 

 

That night, he slept in _their_ bedroom, spooning and holding Dick’s tight like he was going to vanish into thin air the moment the sun came up.

 

 

 

 

================================

 

 

 

 

 

On the next day, he spent all morning trying make up for the lost time. Dick blamed him for limping him.

Did he care? Absolutely not!

So… yeah, by the evening Dick didn’t make it out of bed. When Jason came back from his business, he found his pretty bird crawling his way toward their gear room, trying to put on his suit with his legs still shaking. There was no way on Earth he was gonna let him go out like that.    

So, he doubled the force on the streets, making sure their city was in one piece when Nightwing was absent. Bruce didn’t ask, he’d already known what happened, but still he tried to avoid the issue, cause, let be honest, it was fucking awkward! The Demon Brat (on his own name, nowadays, he was 19 anyways) kept glaring dagger at him and more than one time on the night, he found the kid trying to sneak up and push him off a building. Cass warned him in her own way that if Dick ever had to go to the Manor like that again, she would make sure he would never _ever_ be able to get him back. Tim was the one who understood that Dick wasn’t the only one suffered through that one horrible week, but still he warned him to not ever hurt Dick again, because that would mean hurting them both and Tim didn’t want that cause apparently it was time for Jason to keep his shit together and get the taste of happiness, and Dick had already had enough weight on his shoulder.

That kid and his crazy head.

 

On the next day, he had Dick on mercy. He shoved his schedule aside and spent most of the day wrapping him in his arms, running his hand on his back and enjoying the smell of Dick’s addictive scent. They didn’t go out patrol when the night came, Dick was still weak on his knees (guilty charged!) and Jason received a phone call from Babs said he could take a night off. Seriously, with the number of Bats like that and his men stayed on guard for the underground, he was even surprised why Gotham still got criminal.

 

He heard the knock when it was late. Dick was still sleeping and only twitched when he heard the faint sound.

_Fucking cat-sense!_

 

Suzy should have been in bed by now. The old lady, she wasn’t someone Jason knew before, but when he plant to bought this whole place to build a secret base under it, she refused to leave, said her husband died here so she wouldn’t leave his soul alone while pointing a Winchester at him.

He didn’t think he would become friend with her, but he sorta did. Old Suzy was little but she was tough, got her house packed with firearms and bullet, living alone in this shit hole of Gotham and watching her husband’s ghost. On the bad days she talked to him like Damian when someone stepped on his tail, on the good days she wasn’t much better but still greeted him with cookies that tasted like sandpaper.

She liked Dick though, but again, Dick was Dick, it was never easy to not feel for him, even for the heartless (that little brat!).

When Jason bought this place, he let her stay free charges cause in the end, she was Jason’s friend and it wasn’t a bad idea having an ex-assassin in his favor, besides, Dick liked to have some neighbors.     

 

When Jason opened the door and hid one of his hands holding a gun behind it, he was quite surprised to see Jefferson Stones standing there in front of him.     

The first strain of thoughts was that the man had found out their identities and got a good contract on getting rid of them. Bad choice, but totally possible.

Despite being a mercenary, Jefferson was a loyal dog without realizing it, but again, people were people.

 

When Jason saw him standing there, sans weapons, eyes scanning and judging him quietly in hidden confusion, the capability of this man betraying him dropped down to zero.

He couldn’t hide anything under that pants without looking like he magically grew a second dick, and even the finest knew it would be suicide to approach one of the Bats without preparation, not to mention handling two of them.

Jefferson was a dangerous man, ex-marine, 2 years in Iraq, 5 in Syria, and another 4 years in Saudi special force before he went free will, haunted by past and memories, but above all that, he was not an idiot.

Jason wouldn’t have had him under his wing if he was.

 

 

“Is there something wrong?”

Jason cut it because it only took him a glance to hold the situation in his palm, but not everybody went to Batschool or had the years of experience like all of them to make reading people too casually and unnoticeable, so Jefferson was still staring at him and Jason started to run out patience cause there was a peaceful sleeping pretty bird in their bed waiting for him to come back and cuddle till the rest of the night.

 

Jefferson took the hint. Again, not an idiot.

 

 

Turned out it was something about the electric system.

Damn, he had told Suzy before that if there was any wrong in this building, she better let him know. She was the landlord but he was the true owner here, and he liked to keep up the reputation.

She was old and Jason tried his best to avoid any kind of argument with her cause, come on, Suzy was Suzy and she could be damn right scary sometimes, especially when someone proving she was wrong.

 

“Any idea when the water gonna work?”

_What?_

“They cut your water too?”

“Yeah, just peachy!”

_Suzy!_

“That’s hard for you man.”

Seriously, he so needed a word with her… second thought, let Dick do the talking. She’d never tried to bash Dick in the head with a frying pan before.

“I guess you have your own water system too?”

He felt quite guilty here!

“Yep!”

 

Seriously, he felt quite guilty for what happened to Jefferson and for using a whole everything different system, but it was protocol. He had been living in here for too long to understand how shitty everything in this place worked, and in the line of their working, he just couldn’t afford a no-electric no-water moment when something came up like injury, intruder, or even worse, Bruce decided to pay a visit to check on his life and how good he had been taking care of his precious Golden Boy.

No, no! He would definitely be more than just happy to forget about the last time Bruce visited them and decided to call the whole family over to have dinner like he owned the place. Bruce took exactly 10 minutes to check every corner of their apartment and when he finished, he looked over Dick with an indescribable expression before secretly pulling Jason over and said: “Dick likes open space, I have a penthouse down Mid-East, only 10 miles from here, have you considered about it?”

Fuck him and his Mid-East penthouse, he got one in there too!

Anyway, Jefferson was downright frustrated and he looked like he needed more than one shower with the blood stains on his neck that the collar of his shirt didn’t do quite a well job hiding it.

Speaking about it, Jefferson had told him some thieves ran over his group tonight and offered them the jewelries they had stolen to let them get away. Jason almost let out a proud laugh when he received the phone call and listened to the man trying to report professional about their night’s activities while the other men handled the thieves to the GCPD with screaming and sirens filled the back of their conversation. Later on the news, they reported that the total lost that had been saved was almost a million and a half dollar.

So, that, and guilty as he was right now…

 

“Is it emergency? You can use mine.” Jason was grinning, he knew it, but couldn’t help it, cause the moment he let the final words slip out of his tongue, he had already had a full sketch of what would happen next.

Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun.

Poor Jefferson had no idea what was coming.

 

 

 

 

When he came back, Dick was already checking his phone.

See, this was why he hated leaving the bed if not necessary.

 

“Your shiny black knight’s gonna pay a visit.” He climbed over him and kissed Dick’s neck, murmured lower than necessary cause Dick was still sleepy and he didn’t want to interrupt his rest.

“Hmm?” Seriously, Jason felt kinda awful cause that sound alone and the way Dick’s heavy eyes and tangled hair looked made his dick twitched. It wasn’t that Jason was _horny_ all the time, it’s just that Dick was always fucking _sexy_.

“Remember Jefferson Stones, the one that led your personal guard team for 2 years now?”

“I do. How can I not? He helped me get people out of the fire the other night.”

“Hm, he did that?” That was strange, the only order he gave was to secure Nightwing’s safety, not to be his company.

“Yeah,” Dick yawned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “He didn’t even let me get into the building, when I was busy arguing that it was my job, he had already sent your men in to get everybody out safely.”

“That’s interesting. I’ll see about that.” He hummed and wrapped Dick back into the blanket because there was no need for him to wake up. “Anyway, turns out he just moved in down floor, he complained about the fact that none of the things in this building works, and that’s sorta my responsibility, so…” He didn’t know about Dick, cause unlike himself, the name Dick Grayson meant something to the world.

“Um, that’s fine. If you guys about to have some conversation, tell him to stop knocking criminals off before they can get to me. I would still like to do the job on my own.”

Jason snorted and kissed him when Dick gave the green light.

“Yeah, we’ll figure that out. Sleep, I’ll be back later.”

 

 

 

 

 =======================

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t have his doubt, especially after what Dick had told him, but watching the way Jefferson secretly watching his husband, eyes scanning and holding his gaze too long at those ocean eyes did the final struck to his thought.

Yeah, he totally saw it coming.

This was what happened when you stayed with Dick Grayson for too long. You cared for him gradually and when you realized it, you had already fallen too hard for him.

 

When he came over and kissed Dick just because he could, showing Jefferson the boundary and letting a part of his possessiveness over Dick took control, he saw it through the slit of his eyes.

There were desire and jealousy and tension hidden under the awkwardness of his face. The poor man probably didn’t even know about his feeling.

But for Jason, it was enough. More than enough actually, with the way he looked at Dick in full relaxation and trust and on the contrary, flinched at Jason’s every movement.

 

When Jefferson stormed out of the room in horror, Jason tried his best not to burst out laughing like he just took a full dose of Joker’s gas. Dick hit him in the ribs with his elbow.

“You’re the worst.” Dick shook his head and breathed out a small laugh. Damn, he did look good in that sweater.

 

He did his best, cause Dick was still watching, to not make his face look too much like a smug ass when the light on Jefferson’s face shut off like a light ball after a switch of his finger. It didn’t took long, it was fun but he wasn’t that cruel, so right after closing the door, he swept Dick off the couch and carried him to bed, laughing like an idiot, a _happy_ idiot.

 

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

“What are you doing in here?”

He had snicked out for a smoke because it had been a too good day for any Dick’s bitchy comment about smoking and health and blablabla. That was the plan until he saw Jefferson Stones squatting down, also smoking in the front of his door, fully geared with an HK hung behind his back, totally opposite with the look Jason saw about nearly 2 hour ago.

 

“Um… boss!?”

 

Okay, this was awkward.

Wait… was that a Camel on his mouth?

 

“Again, what the heck are you doing in front of my door?”

“… guarding?”

_Of fucking course!_

“What about you?”

Now they gonna do chit chat?

…

Okay, why not!?

 

He squatted down next to Jefferson and flicked his cigarette.

“Hiding. He’s gonna kick my butt out if he finds out, and **I’m not going back to that damn _couch_**!”

 

He heard Jefferson muttered something like “mob wife” but nah, who cared! He was the one that kneeled down in the middle of a freaking restaurant and put that big ass ring that probably cost mote than Bruce’s mom engagement ring on his pretty finger, so if there was any wife in this relationship, yeah, it was definitely Dick, besides, it suited him anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

         

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a softy when it comes to your request or this one wouldn't have been written. You can also find me at [here](http://moonfox281.tumblr.com/) . I take prompt and write stupid quotes as well, so if you want to make friend or have something to ask, be my guest. Have a lovely day ;)


End file.
